


L'cie Hunter

by NatRogers13



Series: WorldLine series [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Final Fantasy Versus XIII, Mild Language, Supernatural Elements, Visions, World Travel, falcie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRogers13/pseuds/NatRogers13
Summary: WorldLine Series Book 2*Spoilers from 1-15 seasons of Supernatural*It's only been a few months since Lightning first found a different worldine. But now she and the others have found another one to explore... But maybe safe from the unknown monsters? Helping people, hunting things, the family business?
Relationships: Hope Estheim/Oerba Dia Vanille, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers
Series: WorldLine series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586725
Kudos: 1





	1. Getting ready to enter into the unknown

"Come on, we got a layer to explore!" Vanilles cheery voice said. She then started skipping over to the crystal portal.

The crystal portal had gotten a renovation, putting more defense to the crystal, for just in case the kingdom was under attack or anyone just decided to lay against the crystal and something malfunctions. Lightning then looked at Vanille and waved her head disapprovingly.

"I'm not letting you guys come. I should be the one to explore it." Said Lightning, Fang then ran over to Vanille and put her lance on her back. Fang then crossed her arms.

"No, we are not letting you go by yourself, we all are going together." Fang said. Fang then heard a cough, she then turned around and looked at were the whistle was coming from.

"What was that about Prompto?" Fang said. Prompto then started gliding towards Fang and Vanille, but Fang then went forward to Vanille and crossed her arms again once more.

"No Prompto... I was thinking that the six of us would only go through the portal. It would feel like old times."Fang said, she then went back to Vanille. But there was a voice that sounded scared.

"Uhh... Guys. You see, I promised my son that I would stay here. I can go tell him other wise but he has been wanting to spend more time than usual. So is it ok I can stay here?" Sazh said. Lightning then turned around and smiled.

"It's ok, spend time with your son." Lightning said. Sazh then smiled and jumped up and down. The little chocobo chick that lived in his hair came out and started to kweh very loudly. Hope started to giggle at the birds energy. Lightning then turned back to Fang and Vanille and sighed.

"Well... I guess that leaves the five of us." Lightning said. Lightnings eyes started to dart to the crystal. Wanting to just go on her own without anyone getting hurt.

"I'm coming to Lightning!" She heard a optimistic voice say. Lightnings shoulder then started to sag a little, so much for trying to go on her own. Lightning then turned around and saw Serah.

"Are you sure about this?" Said Lightning, Serah stared straight into her sisters eyes. The eyes glinted with the urge to explore. Lightning then took her eyes off of her sister, Serah is usually the one that wants to explore...

"So looks like that makes the 6 of us?" Said Vanille. Fang then looked at the group and stood on her tiptoes like she was counting students in a classroom.

"Ok so... Snow, Serah, Vanille, Hope, Lightning, Vanille, and I." Said Fang. Everyone then giggled at Fangs actions before she listed off the names. Fang then rolled her eyes. Fang then went to the crystal and tapped the crystal gently. 

"Everyone ready?" Said Vanille. Lightning then sighed with a little bit of anger. She didn't want to put any of them in danger, she told everyone that a million times but no one seemed to care or listen. The basement base started to light up with electrical power. All the machines that haven't been used were creaking to work. Like a person that woke up from a good night's sleep. The electric then spit at the crystal. The crystal didn't look grey anymore. It was now turning purple or blue, depends on the time of day.

"Almost ready to open into the unknown!" Said Leaberu. One of the Nora members that Snow made back then. She was the only women on the team if you didn't include the boss fiance.

"I think that they can tell..." Said Noctis. Lightning smiled as she heard his voice. She could tell that he was tired, tired from all the hard work being a king. Lightning was about to say something, but the crystal started to open. 

"Let's get ready, last time I was on a new layer, it took me quite a bit to have my powers. So if you see any monsters. Don't go fight it, be causis." Said Lightning in a lower voice then usual. She then heard Vanilles yes in her cheery like reply. She can tell that everyone heard her, but they just wanted to get the process over with.

"Ok, the crystal opening in 3." Said Leaberu. Lightning then closed her eyes, she prayed that nothing will happen to any of her friends.

"2!" Said Leaberu. Lightning then opened her eyes and snapped her fingers. The weapon that she snapped was her Blazezaber. She then turned her clothes into her Guardian Corps uniform. Making it have a physical weapon holder and that the outfit is comfortable and not heavy due to the metal garnets in Lightnings past garbs.

"1!" Yelled Leabru. Soon the crystal started to fully open. There was a circle that grew bigger and bigger, the person had to take a step forward to the crystal in order to activate the teleportation to the realm. One by one. The bodies then filled with dust, and the friends bodies started to disappear. Lightning was the last one to take her step. While the dust ventured onto her whole body, she looked back and saw the room fading away. She knew that the dust already covered her eyes. Her body started to feel lifeless. She then heard some ruffle of leaves. Lightning then opened her eyes and saw dead leaves crumped under her boot. She then looked around, she had already spotted all of her friends. But the weather and scenery wasn't very welcoming.

Looks like they were in the middle of nowhere, they were all in the middle of a one lane road. The trees and grass started to die off due to the weather.

"Seems like it's fall, the same back at Regis." Said Snow. Lightning then looked over at Serah, Serah didn't look to good.

"Serah?" Said Lightning, she then rushed over to her sisters side and held her hand. When Serah looked back at Lightning, her eyes struck her with bad flashbacks.

The eyes of etro shined brightly, probably more brightly then ever before. Usually the person that held the eyes usually say what they saw, but Serah, she had her eyes open, but she wasn't speaking. Serahs eyes then started to close, Serah then fell to the ground. Lightning then hung into Serah. Snow was taking one of her hands and cupping it. Lightnings head started to feel dizzy.

Her surroundings kept moving on her. Her eyes closed suddenly and she then fell. Lightning could hear a car come. Lightning then squirmed. Trying to get out of the road just in time while holding onto Serah. But she couldn't move fast enough... But she kept fighting. Until everything faded away and the unknown voice then yelled.

"What the hell?!"


	2. Who are you?

Lightning heard the voice, she then opened her eyes wide and her stomach started to churn. Lightning then layed Serah and Lightning walked over to one of those trees. Lightning then leaned against the hard bark and tried to figure out why she was so sick.

"What the- why is Serah and I suddenly sick?" Lightning said out loud. Lightning then heard footsteps, the crunching was loud, but it seemed like the person wanted to be quiet as possible. Lightning then turned swiftly around and saw a young guy trying to play with rocks with his foot. Lightning then moved her head to look over.

Everyone other than Lightning and Serah was alright. A big tall guy was helping Serah up as Snow held onto her first half of her body. Lightning then looked back at the guy.

"Who are you?" Lightning said. The guy then smiled and held his hand up in a waving of hi.

"My name is Jack." He replied. Lightning then looked at Jack even more. He looked so young. Lightning then saw Jack moving forward.

"I can heal you-" Jack then stopped after when Lightning pushed her hand forward. She then started looking at Jack.

"How can you-" Lightning then got dizzy again. There was a momentary flash of something, but it was just flashes of white. Lightning then bent down in pain, her whole body started going numb. But then she felt two fingers on each side of her head. There was then some ringing, but then everything went back to normal. Lightning then forced her eyes onto Jack. Jack then put his hands up like he was getting caught by the police.

"You were in pain, so I thought I could help you. Are you feeling better?" Jack said. Lightning then forced a smile, she wanted to go out on him. But she knew that he was innocent, he was just trying to help.

"So what are you?" Lightning asked, she then looked back at the group. Everyone looked confused and startled from both sides.

"I'm a nephlim. Part Angel and part human." Said Jack. Lightnings eyes then widened and looked back at Jack.

"So... Then who are those guys over there? Are they part angel also?" Asked Lightning. Jack then shook his head quickly, he then pointed at a guy that was wearing a trench coat. The person looked even more confused somehow.

"That's Castiel. He's all angel, he's my adoptive father. It's kinda a long story. The other two that is right next to him are my father's also." Said Jack. He then pointed at the tallest one of them all. He was digging something out of a bag while Snow was feeling Serahs head and cheeks.

"That's Sam. He's a full human, well depending on the circumstance, but he's the smartest brother. Over there." He said, he then started to point at the one that was definitely shorter than Sam. He was talking to Hope with a strange look.

"That's Dean, he's also a full human. He's the oldest brother to Sam." Said Jack. Jack then started to walk forward but he then stopped and looked back at Lightning.

"Are you coming? They won't hurt you." Said Jack. Lightning then started walking forward without a thought. She could tell that he wasn't lying, but why would someone like Jack give all of the information away, and why was Lightning not super worried over Serah.

Lightning then ran and headed towards Serah. Serah was still on the ground. Her eyes kept moving to the back of her head. Sweat drenched her forehead and whimpers escaped her lips.

"Serah..." Lightning said. Lightning was about to comfort her but her whole body started to hurt again. Lightning then fell onto the ground again. Ringing was replaced with the sound. It kept getting louder and louder by a second. She couldn't even feel anything, her body started to get numb. She could hear some crunching. But the sound was like echoing through a unknown place in space.

"Lightning!" She heard her comrades called. Lightning wanted to answer but she couldn't, she was too much in pain to even reply.

"Is she hearing angel radio?" Lightning heard a voice say. She knew that it was the guy that basically screamed 'what the hell' at her. She then felt hands touching her lower body, her body then started to come alive again. Lightning the moved her hand and got her weapon out, pointing the blade to Dean.

"Woah woah woah I was just trying to help you. No harm no fowl." Dean said. Lightning then scuffed and pointed the gun part in the air. Lightning then looked back at Serah, she was now standing perfectly fine. She looked dazed of what just happened, but she was staring at Lightning with worried eyes.

"Sis? Everything alright?" Serah asked. Lightning then walked forward and gave Serah a gentle hug. Lightning then started to feel like she did the last time she almost passed out, but she ignored it.

"I'm fine, lets go find a place for all of us to stay." Lightning said. Sam then walked in front of the two brothers and pointed at the car.

"You guys can come with us to the bunker, the only way you can get in is by a key, but unless if you're a demon. Then you should be perfectly fine." Sam said. Lightning then looked at her friends and shook her head.

"No, but thanks for the offer." Lightning said, she then felt a tug by the arms. She then looked behind her, she saw Fang looking worried.

"We do have to go with them, we all don't have a bloody clue about this place and where stuff is. Unless if they have a ward against lcie. Then we should take it, plus every few minutes you two look like you're going to pass out from pain." Fang said. Lightning then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, we accept." Lightning said, soon Castiel came forward and had his two fingers pointed together, and they looked like they were aiming at their foreheads.

"We don't have enough room in the Impala, Jack I think we need you to teleport then to the bunker." Castiel said. Jack then smiled brightly and ran up to Hope.

"It's ok, the bunker is a safe place. You'll see in a few moments." Said Jack. Jack then pointed two fingers into Hopes forehead. And just with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Hope!" Vanille yelled. Jack then looked at Vanille and walks towards her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Said Jack. He then did what he did to Hope, and Vanille disappeared. Jack then went to Fang, Fang did a smirk that tugged the end of her lips.

"Teleportation, nice." Said Fang. Fang then disappeared, along with Snow and Serah together. And the only one left was Lightning. Lightning then took her weapon out and walked backwards, the 4 put their hands up.

"I don't know who are you, but I can walk it." Lightning said defensive. Jack then walked towards Lightning and did a frown.

"But, the bunker is far away." Jack said. Lightning then tsked and pointed the gun at Jack.

"If it's on the other side of the country. I can do it." Lightning said, she was about to explain but she then disappeared. The three then looked at Jack with angry looks.

"Jack! Great, now she's definitely gonna get upset when we get back." Said Dean. Sam's face features then softened. He then headed towards the Impala.

"Then we explain, because something tells me that they would understand." Said Sam. Dean then rolled his eyes and headed towards the driver seat. After when everyone entered. Dean then turned up the music. Sam looked utterly confused for some reason.

"Even though the bunker is just a few miles away, I would like some music in my life." He said, he then started up the car by driving.

"Because something tells me that this would be a long day." Added Dean.


	3. The Bunker

Lightning felt her feet hitting a new ground that she didn't know were she was. Lightning then opened her eyes, and she saw nice tile flooring. She can hear shuffling of feet and Lightning shot her head up. Lightning then got startled by her friends. Lightning then looked over a white glowing seat with the map of the world, she saw Serah examining the map as it was new to her. Lightning then looked at her other friends. She saw Vanille staring at the ceeling. Hope looked at Lightning with a weird look.

There was then a big clamp as if the door hasn't been opened in forever. Lightning had the tip of the fingers on her blazezaber, because if she saw any moment of them being the bad guys, she'll strike. Lightning saw the four figures coming in. Lightning saw as the men walked down the stairs fast. Sam saw the confused looks on their faces. Sam then put a duffel bag on the floor and started walking into a room that connected to the one that they all were standing in. Sam went into the dark room, and suddenly the lights in the dark room was now on.

There was books upon books, books that looked centuries old, books in different languages, some that even looked ancient. Lightnings friends looked at the books with a strange look. Sam then looked at the faces and smiled.

"Welcome to the bunker. This place holds hundreds of books about monsters, how to kill the monsters, and many other things." Sam said, he sounded like a salesperson that was trying to get the customer to buy something. Fang then put her two hands on her hips and bent down to check one of the ancient books.

"As long if there isn't a such thing about lcie, then I wouldn't mind being your friend." Fang said. She then looked at one of the books and pondered. Sam looked at Fang with a strange look, like a look of him remembering something. Dean then came in and sighed. He pointed at Fang and at the books.

"Be gentle with those books!" Dean said, Dean then looked at Lightning with the look of fimilarance. Dean then sat in one of the chairs and pointed at Lightning.

"Why do you look so familiar somewhere? Like you belong at a Con." Dean said, but then sadness striked his eyes, making him turn. Lightning then sat down next to Dean. She wanted a break, she and the others have only been here for a hour or less and she was already getting tired. Lightning then closed her eyes, but pain reached her eyes. The pain then striked through her whole head, making Lightning talk in agony.

"For the love of Etro please-" Lightning said. She could feel the precense of her friends coming closer to her, she could tell that the stranger men looked at her also. Lightning then pointed her head up to the ceeling. The eyes of etro placed on her two eyes.

Jack looked confused at the change of the eyes, Lightning looked up, but she gasp as if she was seeing something unfold. Lightnings eyes then closed and she went face into the table. Serah then panicked and rushed to her sisters side.

"Sis, what's going on? What did you see?" Serah asked in a high voice, she was also breathing heavily, making her sound like she's about to hyperventilate. Lightning then moved her head and looked at Serah. Lightnings face was now painted in red due to the hit. Lightnings body went from tense to sad.

"What I saw Serah... Was a future with war. And if we don't change it. We all will be in the war." Lightning said. She then looked at Castiel and his friends. Castiel got the memo and sighed. Dean's eyes then widened, he then put his hands over his eyes rubbing like he was getting sleepy. Dean then got up and started walking slowly to a room that her group hadn't discovered.

"This is the bedroom for the 4 of us. The only way we can remotely even fit all of you in those four rooms is by sharing. But I think we all wouldn't want that. So how about you guys have a sleep over, and we'll-" Dean then got interrupted by Sam with the glare from his eyes.

"There is a guest room, only 1 to two people can share the bed. But I know that there is many of you, but-" Sam then heard fluttering of wings. Sam then turned behind and saw Jack, and right behind him was bunker beds.

"Found them." Jack said with a smile. Dean then sighed and started to head through the door.

"Someone takes the guest bedroom." Dean said again. Sam then rolled his eyes and hung his head. And without anyone fighting over who gets the bed, they all stared at Lightning. Lightning then moved her hands fast in a disapproving manner.

"No, I'm fine to sleep with you guys. Serah, Snow. You take the guestroom." Lightning was about to head towards a bunk bed but she heard no one moving. And without Lightning even arguing, she went to the door.

"Fine, but if we stay here more than tonight, then each night we switch. Got it?" Lightning said. And without Lightning waiting for a response, she headed out and into the unknown hallway. She then heard Sam's voice yelling across the underground.

"The first one on your left!" Sam yelled. Soon the room was filled with chatter. Lightning then knew that it was a great time to not be included into any of the conversations.

After when Lightning entered, she didn't take the time to check the details, but she fell onto the bed and curled up. She was hoping that she would get some sleep, and if she did, she didn't want to dream of what she saw with the eyes of etro. But if she did, then she did.


	4. The vision and a explanation

"Serah...Dean?" Lightning cried. Lightning looked all around her, she was in the middle of a war. Her friends had fallen, all covered with ash. They were still alive, but barely. Lightning then saw Serah's hair all covered with dirt. Lightning cried out, she was about to get to her sister but something stabbed her from the back. Lightning then groaned in pain as she saw the weapon going through her insides.

"Stop this!" Lightning cried, Lightning then took out the weapon and healed herself. Her magic looked like it was fading but it was due to how much dirt was flying in the air. Lightning then took a dagger and stabbed the enemy through it's chest. The eyes of the enemy had a fading yellow red, the whole body looked like it was being electrocuted. Lightning then sighed with relief, but when she looked back at her friends... They all were sleeping. Some in a sudden crystal statis, and some, their covering is by dirt.

"NO! I didn't want this to happen! Not like this! Please, spare them! The gods, please!" Lightning cried, soon her brand started pulsing and her body felt like it was being pulled, soon Lightning wasn't the boss of her body, someone else was. The person that was inside of Lightning grinned with happiness. The enemy examined it's own meatsuit. Her body then turned around and saw her friends laying dead or sleeping. The enemy then laughed and took out her weapon and stabbed in into the ground. Lightning's eyes turned from blue to red. They then laughed.

"Nice suit, looks like Lucifer... Is back in town."

Lightning then waked up with sweat drenched on her face. Lightning then panicked and shot up quickly, she completely forgot where she was for a few moments. But then she remembered what happened the day before. Lightning then got up, her bare feet were touching the cold ground. Lightning looked for a bathroom that wasn't far, just for her luck. There was one that connected into the guestroom. She then walked in and closed the door.

After when she was done with her business. Lightning then looked herself at the mirror. Her face looked strained. There was little bags forming underneath her eyes, her face grew more plaler then usual. Lightning then shook her head.

She wouldn't let that vision happen. And in no way to Vahalla that anyone wouldn't possess her body, she knew she has grown weak, but not that weak. Lightning then took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Soon she was out in the hallway, she decided to not let Serah worry about her. Because Lightning still had the clothes that she had on from yesterday, Lightning tried snapping her fingers. But there was no such luck. She then sighed, she was worried of what Serah would think. If there was even a hint of worry on her face, she knew that Serah would worry and panick and ask a million questions per minute.

Lightning then followed her friends voice, and while she followed the voices. She took the time to make mental notes on the place, seeing if anything bad would happen. Lightning then looked at the stairs, her eyes then bulged as she saw her friends talking to the strangers. In the past, they knew that they would've panicked. But I guess with the new world having new possibilities. I guess they all could not be so tense.

Lightning then walked into the mini library and saw Sam talking to Serah, while Snow was holding her hand. Jack talking with Vanille while Hope and Fang still ate their breakfast. Castiel was looking at Fang with a weird look. Serah then turned her head and saw Lightning. She then dropped the conversation and came to get a hug. Lightning was happy of getting a hug from Serah. Everyone then looked at her. Fang did a little smirk and moved her two fingers on the table.

"Oh look, the savior is awake." Fang joked. Lightning then did a playful eyeroll. And started heading towards the kitchen, but then she heard Jack's voice traveling through the room.

"I know your story. Wait that sounded creepy, I meant-" Jack then got interrupted by Lightnings sudden smile. She then waved her hand in dismissal.

"It's ok, really. And I guess you three know about us also?" Said Lightning, Dean was eating some pie and looked confused. Castiel sighed and waved his head yes. Lightning then turned giddy for some reason.

"Ok, so no 'story time' that's great." Lightning said happily. Lightning was about to go into the kitchen until she heard Serahs voice. The last time she saw Serah, just moments ago she looked happy. But now she looked worried, worried as in she wanted to ask a question but she was afraid to.

"Did you have a dream about your vision?" Serah asked quietly. Lightning then hung her head. She had to tell Serah, no she had to tell everyone. Maybe Sam and the others know about some possession with weird looking eyes. Lightning then went to a seat and sat down.

"Yes, except I got more of a clear look. And what I saw... I don't want it to happen, it'll never happen." Lightning said. Serah then sighed and went to her sisters side.

"Can you tell me?" She asked. Lightning then looked at Serah and waved her head in a approval manner. Lightning then took her hand and placed it by Serahs.

"I should actually tell all of you. Maybe you guys would know this sort of stuff. Because I know that my friends and I have never seen such a way of a enemy." Lightning said. Sam then looked at Lightning in a confused manner, but it was tinged with worriness. Lightning then took a deep breath and had to think back on that horrid dream.

"What I saw was war. Most of us had fallen. Some of you guys were in a sudden crystal statis while some of you was sleeping, sleeping as in the verge of dead. Then I got punctured through my back and into my front. I remember holding a dagger that I didn't know about, I then attacked the enemy like it was nothing. Next thing you know, the enemy then fell on the ground, it looked like it was getting electrocuted. But then all of the sudden I prayed for sparing your guys lives. But then it felt like my body was being pulled. Then I saw my own body, alive and well. I saw it from the angle like I was watching from above. I knew I wasn't in control of my body. I was possessed by something evil. Because my eyes started to turn red and the something that was in my body said this." Lightning then looked, she saw that the four had a panicked look on their faces.

"It said in my voice. ' Nice suit, looks like Lucifer... Is back in town.'" Finished Lightning. She then saw the terror on all of their faces. Jack then got up and went towards Lightning.

"I'm sorry, but Lucifer is my biological father. I just wanted to let you know before you found out. I'm one of the good guys, I don't want anything to deal with him!" Jack said. Lightning then looked into his eyes, she can tell that he was telling the truth. He was to innocent.

"It's ok. As long if he doesn't mess with any of us, it's fine." Said Lightning but when Lightning got up. She then heard Dean continuing the conversation.

"Well he should, because he's supposed to be dead." Said Dean. Sam then sighed and stared at his brother. He then looked at Lightning and leaned back in his chair.

"You should eat, we'll explain to you guys what was with those kind of enemies, and more information about Lucifer."


	5. Explanation of demons

Lightning was bringing the food into the library. The eggs were actually quite nice. But something told her that the people don't do this often

The eggs were sizling with little bubbles. Lightning took a little bite, and with just with one bite, she was able to determine that the eggs are different everywhere. Even if it's just a little more flavor or more bland. Each and everyone tasted the same. When Lightning sat down. Everyone stared at her, which made Lightning look a bit panicked, but she was able to keep it inside. Dean then got up and clap his hands together really loudly. Vanille was probably sleeping because she jolted her head up so quickly that it hit Hopes arm. The both then clenched their faces for a moment. Dean looked at the two and rolled his eyes. Sam started to cough, which meant to get his brothers attention. Dean then looked at Sam and then rubbed his hands together.

"Ok. What Lightning saw as in the monster that she defeated. That was a demon, a demon is from hell, they are courupted souls that have been sent to hell. How they get sent to hell is by doing a deal with a crossroads demon or you just did stuff in your life that granted the pass to hell. Sam and I have been to hell and back, how we came back. Well it's a long story. What the dagger that Lightning was explaining is the dagger that can kill any demon. It's very hard to kill demons without that weapon. And about Lucifer..." Dean said, he then looked at Jack. Something told Lightning that they don't talk about Lucifer that much around Jack. Jack then did a wirly smile. Dean then took a deep breath and started to talk again.

"Lucifer, he's a archangel. One of the sons to God himself." Dean said. Fang's eyes then opened wildly. Dean then stopped and looked at Fang with the look of confusion. Fang then pointed at Lightning and back at Dean.

"I thought we killed God, or just put him in a crystal sleep. How is he alive?!" Fang yelled. Castiel just sat there, waiting for something to happen. But according to Castiel looks, he was done with being a angel. Lightning then looked at Fang.

"It most be this layer God. Not all of the God's that we know rule all layers. This can just be a completely different God. No different looks, no nothing. And if he is the same one, then we'll strike again, like we did the last time." Lightning said. Fang looked like she was calming down because she was putting her hand to her face and rubbing it.

"Sorry." Fang said suddenly. Jack then smiled and looked at Fang. 

"It's ok. We all have been going through a ton of stuff. There is nothing to be sorry for." Jack said. Fang then uncovered her face and looked at Jack with a wirly look. But Jack didn't see it because he was now staring back at Dean. Dean then looked at the group and started to talk again.

"And how Lucifer became evil. Well, he was different according to the lore and the other archangels that we met. When he started to be more different. God locked him up in a cage for millenniums. And when we made mistakes. He was released from his cage and caused havok. He was then put back into his cage, came out again, he was sent to another world for awhile, came back, then officially died. But with Lightnings vision. Looks like he may come back alive, or maybe not. But I suggest we all watch our backs." Dean said. He then clapped his hands again like a teacher when he was done with a lesson.

"Any questions?" Dean asked. Snows hand then shot up. In the past, Lightning would groan with seeing his existence, but now. He's just a fiance to her little sister. Dean then pointed at Snow, and then Snow asked a question.

"What's a crossroad demon?" Said Snow. Dean then sighed and came back into the front, seeing the audience yet again.

"Crossroads demons are placed by crossroads. They basically deal with anyone that puts the stuff in the middle of the crossroad. The demon then comes and you ask what you want out of it. I've done it to get Sam back alive, lots of people do it for game and such. They have how many years the crossroad demon gives you to live. I was one year, and the others could be 10 years. When the time runs out on those years, a hellhound which is invisible comes and kills you and takes your soul to hell." Dean finished, he then went back to his seat. Not waiting for anymore questions. But the look on Lightning was horrified. Lightning couldn't believe at how they do this. Then something in Lightnings mind clicked. Lightning then pointed at Sam and Dean.

"And you hunt monsters for a living?" Lightning said. Everyone's head then looked at the 4, Sam then sunk in his chair a little. He then waved his head in a approving manner.

"Wow... That's... Just wow-" Said Serah. Serah then put her two hands on opposite sides of her head. Lightning could tell that she was lost of words. Lightning then got up.

"Thanks for letting us stay, but I think that we should go." Said Lightning. Soon everyone around her started getting up. Vanille was all cheery with her movements. Jack then looked confused and looked at Lightning.

"Why? We have enough beds. You can stay here, wait is there a problem?" Asked Jack. Lightning did a smile that she barely did. She then walked over to Jack.

"It's nothing, but we just want you 4 to still have this place all to your selfs. And I think it would be rude if we stayed here. We barged in without even knowing what's going on." Lightning said. Everyone then started walking to Lightning. Dean then rolled his eyes and look at Jack.

"They are not staying here." Said Dean. Sam then looked at Dean with an angry look. Jack then looked sad and hung his head.

"I just really liked the stories and legends that Vanille and Snow told me. It's just we don't have many people that visit. It's just nice seeing someone from another layer. And that have been alive." Said Jack. Vanille then went over to Jack and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I can tell some of the stories some other time." Said Vanille. Jack then grew a great smile. Dean then got up and went with Lightning.

"I think that I should go check out some motels. I've tried getting Jody and Danna but they have been on vacation." Said Dean. Lightning then crossed her arms.

"Then I'm coming with you." Said Lightning. Dean looked suprised. Something told her that girls don't act this way towards Dean. Dean then got out some car keys. He then did a sigh with annoyance and started heading towards the stairwell. Lightning then followed pretty quickly, after when Dean opened the door, Lightning them looked back at her friends.

"I'll be back." Said Lightning. And without waiting for a response from anyone. She then headed out of the door and into the outside. The pavement was crumbled, making it look like this place hasn't been fixed up.

"Get in!" Dean said. Lightning then looked at the direction of the voice. She saw that Dean was already in the car, or more importantly, the Impala. Lightning took a few moments to check out the details of the car. After taking some mental notes, she then swung the door and sat in the seat. Dean started to drive, making the ride a little bumpy.

Lightning then looked at the back seat part and saw that the car was recently been through some fight. The back window was scratched and the seatting was a little torn. Lightning then got startled by Dean talking.

"Baby doesn't always look like this. When we met you guys, we came from a really rough hunt." Said Dean. Lightning then smiled and looked outside her window. Lightning was about to relax, but Dean pulled the breaks.

"What the-" Lightning said. Dean then panicked from the sudden thing that stopped them all. Lightning didn't see what was in front of the car. But Lightning was questioning. Dean didn't say any words, but he kept looking forward. Lightning then took the hint and looked infront of her. And over the dash of the car. She saw monsters that Lightning have seen before.

And the monsters were ceith.


	6. Ceith

Dean stopped the Impala, with the tires scratching the ground. Dirt was flying in the air, Lightning looked at the ceith with confusion yet determination.

"What are those?!" Dean yelled. Lightning then opened the car door and reached out for her gunblade. She then heard the door slam and a trunk being opened. Lightning then opened her gunblade into the gun. She then shot the ceith. Ofstead of the monster fighting, they just stood there. Lightning then took a few steps back while shooting at the enemies. Lightning then looked over a little over Dean's shoulder. She saw that the trunk wasn't any ordinary trunk. It was basically a weapon place. She could see water in a jar, daggers with many different shapes and different curves. Sticks at the end that were sticked into something red. She saw the gun and pointed at it.

"Fight with that." She said. Dean then took the gun without even asking. The gun had a white look to it with little art on the two sides. Lightning then looked at the rocket launcher that was in the trunk.

"If we wanna go overboard, pick that. But I got to see something first." Lightning said. She then took a few steps and looked at the ceith. She looked at the bodies and saw the anger that filled their moans. Lightning then hung her head and changed the gun into a blade.

"Definitely Pulse." She said. She then looked behind and saw Dean rocking the launcher. Lightning then took a few steps back and ran next to Dean.

"These ceith have weaknesses. The ones that we see are just monsters, but when they progress even more into a monster or if they work for a different falcie. It'll depend on the look. Lindzei have crystal sheilds that is part of the monster transformation." Lightning said, she then took her gunblade and put it into a gun. Dean then rolled his eyes and looked at Lightning.

"Just stick with the blade, this battle will be over soon enough." Dean said, he then held the rocket launcher and pushed a few bottons. The machine then beeped and soon enough, the rocket launched into the group of ceith. The monsters then groaned while they disapeared with black dust. There was then footsteps being heard from behind Lightning and Dean. Lightning turned swiftly and got her blade out. What was behind them was a Lindzei ceith.

"What the-" Lightning said. The ceith was about to wail onto Lightning and Dean. Lightning then panicked and shoved Dean out of the way. Dean then fell into the unpaved road. Lightning then shot a gun into the sheild but nothing happened. They were still getting prepped for the wail. Lightning then panicked, she wish she had some sheild or something. She then looked at the ceith while it was opening the mouth.

"No!" Lightning cried. She knew that if this monster wails. The people will have hearing loss and get very dizzy. Usually Lightning doesn't worry about such things. But with her not having her l'cie powers, there is nothing that can stop them. Lightning then ran to the monster., but something in the atmosphere changed. There was little wispers around her, darkness like chaos surrounded her. Time seemed to slow down. Lightning then felt some power rising over her, she looked down and saw her brand shining.

"The powers, they're coming back." Lightning said. Time then went back to normal and Lightning was now on the ground. Lightning then smirked at the monster while she snapped her fingers. Light that surrounded her changed her garb. And now she was a goddess champion. The light then went away while disapearing into the sky. She then took her weapon and turned it into her Overture. Lightning then sprinted so fast that the place that she walked was filled with rose petals. Lightning then took her weapon and slashed the ceith like it was nothing. The ceith then groaned like they were in pain. Soon the monsters then fell, and ofstead of leaving black dust. There was crystal dust with a little scream of some sort.

Lightning then snapped her fingers again, she was now back into her Gurdian Corps. She then let the weapon disapear in a blink of an eye. leaving after images of the weapon for just a few seconds. Lightning then crossed her arms and looked at Dean.

Dean was on the ground, the look in his face was filled with suprisment with a little of a shock. Lightning then walked over to him and lended a hand. Dean took the hand right away and got up. Dean then looked Lightning in a weird way. Lightning then looked back at the Impala and ran towards the passenger seat.

"We need to let them know!" Lightning said, Dean then got out the keys and ran towards the driver seat. While Dean started up the car, he looked over at Lightning, she was now holding her blade against the door. Dean then hung his head and started to drive.

He took a u-turn. Making the tires squeal at the sudden friction of the earth. Lightnings eyes looked like a animal that was finding their prey. Her eyes shined a little from the little sun that was out.

Soon they were back at the entrance of the bunker. Lightning then got out and walked backwards, she held her gum to the front of her, making it ready for just in case any more shown up. She then heard a clink of a lock being opened. Lightning looked behind and saw the heavy door opening. She ran towards Dean with the gun still pointing. After when she entered the bunker. She went down another set of stairs and through the door. After when she opened the final door, she was now in the main room of the bunker, of where everyone is.

Lightning looked down and jumped over the railing. She then fell onto the ground. But with one knee kneeling. Lightning then got up and looked at her friends. The atmosphere seemed to change.

"Looks like we have a falcie issue on our hands."


	7. Glowing brands

"You don't say." Said Fang. She then looked at her brand. Her brand was glowing with some white light, the others did the same thing as well. Lightning then looked at Serah, Serah looked scared.

"Which falcie?" Serah asked. Lightning then looked over at Hope and Jack.

"Both. Lindzei and Pulse." Said Lightning. She then got out her weapon and placed it on the table, Sam looked confused.

"How do we defeat them?" Asked Sam. Snow then pointed at his own hands and Lightnings weapon, which looked like it just came from a cleaning.

"We fight until they die." Snow said. Castiel then walked to Snow, Snow then looked confused as why Castiel looked so upset.

"So you can't save them?!" Cas yelled, he then looked at Fang then at Lightning. Vanille then stepped forward and bowed her head a little.

"You can't turn them back." Vanille said. Castiel face then fell, as if the whole world was dying before his very eyes.

"And there's nothing to stop them from turning?" Sam said, Fang then took out her spear and held onto one of the ends.

"Not in the ceith form. But we can get people to not become a lcie. But that doesn't explain what the falcie are doing here?" Fang said. Lightning then walked past the group and into the library.

"We need to get ready, this town may have a falcie that has traveled. Dean, do you know any social spots?" Lightning asked, she then snapped her fingers and another weapon appeared in her hands. She looked at the Crisom Blitz, it shined with red electricity.

"There are social spots... But I think we would've noticed when you guys came." Dean said. Lightning then snapped her fingers again, and the weapon disappeared.

"Then it must've popped up earlier this morning or during the night. Do you guys have a van?" Lightning asked, she then went back to the table and picked up her blazezaber.

"Yes... Why?" Jack asked. Lightning then put her saber into the weapon holder that hung on her waist. Hitting her calfs with each step.

"So we can check out the town. See if we can find the falcie." Said Lightning. Sam then looked at Dean and shrugged his arms, Dean then sighed and hung his head.

"You're seriously taking orders from a person that we met off the street basically?" Dean said, Lightning then looked ticked. She clenched her jaw and had some anger in her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you want to go through this by yourself? How about tips and tricks to help you. You saw how many we fought back there Dean. But multiply that by hundreds, thousands. Plus me and my friends have centuries of fighting under our belt. Or are you to stubborn to let someone else take the shots?" Lightning said. Dean then covered his face.

"Lightnings got a point." Castiel said. Castiel then walked over to Lightnings side, and so did her friends.

"Fine, we leave in 15." Dean said. Lightning then sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, we leave in 5. The fate of these people are on the line. The longer we wait, the more focuses and ceith would be made." Lightning said, Dean then scratched his head and looked at Sam.

"We're heading out in five. Get ready." Said Dean. Lightning then looked over at everyone. And the 4 seemed to go their own way. 

"I'm ready, I'll show Lightning the garage." Said Sam. Lightning then waved her head and went to Sam. Sam then started to walk through a door path that Lightning hadn't been through. She quickly followed, but after some doors that the both went through. They were in a big garage.

The garage light started turning on one after another. Lightning then looked around and saw that there was parking space for tons of cars, but only a few were actually being occupied.

Lightning then turned a left and followed Sam. She saw some weird looking cars that make her think that these were made decades ago. She then saw a motorcycle that looked like it hadn't been touched. Lightning then looked forward and saw a little white mini van.

"This can hold everyone. But only two can have a actual seat. It's the two seats up front." Sam said. Lightning then looked at the two seats and it's looks. Lightning just shrugged if off. Sam then took one of the many keys on the chain at attached it to the van. Lightning then walked around and saw Sam prepping the van. After when Sam tested the engine. He then got out and looked at Lightning.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He's used to him being the boss." Sam said. Lightnings face turned into a little smile. She then looked over at Sam.

"It's ok. I actually was kinda like him in the past. You've probably heard the story from Serah and Snow." Said Lightning. She then heard footsteps. Sam took it as a sign to start opening the vans long doors. Lightning saw that all of her friends, ready for another fight. Dean then walked forward and pointed at the van.

"This is a van. A van that can hold some heavy items or more people-" Dean then got back slapped by Fang.

"We know what a van is." Fang said. Everyone then followed her lead and went to the door and moved her hands side to side. Motioning her friends to enter into the van. Lightning then did a little chuckle and entered into the van.

The van was looked bigger then it had been on the outside. The inside could've used a little cleaning but Lightning guessed that the boys weren't expecting someone to use the van. Vanille got smoshed into a corner, she then hung her head and did her praying sign. After when she was done praying she looked at Fang.

"Did Carol say that one of the heroes that she met had a van. She told me that his name was Ant-Man." Said Vanille. Fangs eyes pupils looked smaller due to the light.

"You're right. Maybe if we visit them." Fang said. She then took out her lance and propped it against the back of the van. After when everyone was settled. Sam and Dean closed the doors. The doors sounded much louder and the van sounded even more loud when the door closed. Dean then hopped into the drivers seat while Sam took the passenger seat. After when Dean adjusted the rear view mirror. He then looked at the mirror, which made him see everyone in the back.

"This ride might be bumpy." Said Dean. He then started to drive the car, and the garage started to open slowly.

'And now we see what this layer is up to.' Lightning thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture represents when Lightning was upset at Dean


	8. Talking in the darkness

Lightning looked at the front of the van, all she saw was nothing but wilderness and broken road. The sun kept hitting Lightning and the others, Lightning didn't say what she just thought. Because it was probably her just being stuck in the past, Lightning then closed her eyes, and when she opened them. She wasn't in the van anymore. She was somewhere else.

The place was dark, it was hot also. There was no normal lights other than the occasional red. Lightning then saw a flash of lightning. She then turned around, and she saw a figure. Now suddenly having white surrounding her and the figure. Lightning looked at the figure closely, and when she saw his face, she looked confused.

'Who is this man?' Lightning thought, she looked at the middle height guy, he smiled as his eyes turn red. Lightning then took a step back and got her weapon out.

"They told me you were dead!" Lightning yelled, her voice echoed through the unknown room. The guy then looked at Lightning and hung his head. Lightning then rolled her eyes and pointed the tip of her gunblade to his chest.

"I am, I'm just visiting your mind you know. My new friends told me all about you, I remember them telling your story. It was basically a hate session for the 'pink heroine'. But with what's going on in the layers, I then had a idea." The guy then pointed at the blade and moved the blade away.

"What happens if someone would be able to open the layer so much, that the void beyond would be opened? The vision that you saw, you know it would come true. No use to trying to change it." He said. He then did a smile, Lightning then did a little scuff.

"Lucifer, I don't give a damn about your ways to get out. But I won't let that vision happen, and plus how did you know about my vision?" Lightning asked. Lucifer then grinned.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me, not just any birdy." Said Lucifer. Lightning then gasped and stepped back.

"It was Dysley." She said, the reason why she gasped. Because she knew that Dysley was officially dead, no resurrections.

"Wow, you are faster than the Winchesters." Said Lucifer, Lightning then turned her back and looked at even more of the darkness.

"Oh... You want to go, ok. Fair enough, well at least you're running away." Lucifer said. Lightning then closed her eyes and opened her eyes, but she was still there. She was about to ask again but then she knew how to get out.

"Heh, well... I guess this is goodbye, enjoy the darkness for all eternity." Lightning said. She then closed her eyes again, and when she opened them, she was back of the van.

Lightning looked a little taken aback of what happened, but she just waved her head. The talk with Lucifer just reminded her of when Lumina came to visit the ark and such back in the Nova Crystalia. Lightning then felt a jolt and she looked up at the van.

They were now in a town, the roads looked paved while there was parking spots on the side of the road, Lightning ran to the front of the van and poked her head.

Sam was quickly parking, soon after when he parked from the breaks and turning the van off, Lightning then went back into the van and opened the door. She did a little hop to get out, and after when she got out, the others followed. Lightning looked around to see if there was any falcie, but there was no signs of any activity. She got to into thought that a tap on the shoulder startled her. Lightning then did a little jump, when she looked behind she saw Dean.

"Little jumpy anyway, what do you want us to look for?" Dean asked. Lightning then held onto her weapon and pointed it all over.

"A big machine, look for any people that are in some weird military uniforms. Or go into dark places, the falcie can also hide itself. Meaning that we may not see it, but it could be looking at us right now. A falcie can be just a normal size height of a building to a skyscraper. Let's all stick together, because I don't want you four to become a lcie. I can tell that you already have alot on your plate." Said Lightning, she then looked at Dean.

"What are the town's biggest tourist attraction, or where people like to hang out?" Lightning asked. Dean then motioned his head to the movie theater.

"It may not be busy now but some days a group of teenagers come by here to watch a movie. There is a bar that adults like going to, there's a milkshake shop that lots of people go to every now and then." Dean said. Fang then walked towards Lightning and patted her on the shoulder.

"Let's explore this whole place, because the falcie could be where you least expect it, if there is one." Fang said. Hope then walked forward, he then started to think.

"There is one, I know there is. I've made a man made falcie in one of the timelines Serah and Noel went through. The atmosphere is different, like stuffy." Said Hope, Lightning then sighed and pointed her weapon to the air.

"We are all exploring every noke and cranny of this town, because it can be in someplace that we least expect it. Now lets go." Lightning said while she checked the loaded gun part of the gunblade.

"And we need to be quick, because there maybe a town full of people to save."


	9. Is anything here?

Lightning and the group walked the sidewalks of the town, they went to every building that they all saw, if there was a broken brick on the ground, Fang would've kicked it and see if there was any latch or it would've activate something, but nothing happened.

Lightning was the first one to look at the alleys. And she had one more left to check before the group all entered at the same time. Dean was upset at something, probably the sudden change in his day. Just meeting powerful people that can defeat a falcie and God in one handed, and probably finding out that there is something that maybe hurting the people of this town.

After when Lightning took the corner of the brick. She then quickly looked up in front, and as of all the other times she checked it out, there was nothing that screamed something from a other world. After when the group entered, Dean then put his hand up in the air.

"Nice job Hope, you said you could feel it. Well it seems like you felt something else, and it wasn't the falcoe-"

"Falcie!" They all corrected. Dean then rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam and Jack. Jack ofstead of standing there, he just walked past the group and touched a part of the wall. Cass looked confused at what Jack was doing.

"What are you doing?!" Cass yelled, Jack didn't even jump at Cass loud voice, he looked at Vanille and the others. He then pointed at Vanille and at the brick wall.

"They say to let the one that had yellow orange hair touch this wall." Jack said happly. Vanille looked at her hands and at the brick wall. Her eyes scrunched with the look of confusion.

"Wait... Who did you hear? And how did you hear them?" Vanille asked. Jack then looked at the sky. Making it look like that the sky was filled with answers to all of these questions.

"I don't know, it was just a group of people, and I don't know how I could hear it. But I know that there maybe something behind this brick..." Jack said. After when Jack said that. Lightning then thought back to the day that Lightning touched that falcie wall...

"Please let me in... Please."

Lightning then moved her head and looked over at Vanille. Vanille looked a bit worried, but she took a deep breath and walked towards the brick wall.

Vanilles hand touched the rough brick wall lightly, her hand wasn't even fully on there when the wall shined red with the Pulses brand. Sam then took his gun and pointed at the wall.

The brick wall seemed to be moving, like a outside of the elevator. The brick wall was replaced with the opening to get into the falcie. Fang then pointed the lance as she was the first one inside, after just a few moments, her eyes then got dilated from the lack of light inside. She then stopped and looked at the others.

"Guys... You should see this." Fang said. Lightning then rushed in, and when she took a step in. Her feet felt like it was glued to the floor while memories flooded her mind and face.

"This... This can't be." Lightning said. After a few moments, the whole group including the 4 walked in. The 4 walked in and saw the great architecture, the columns and the the paths. For them it was just a new weird place. But for Lightning and the 5, they knew this place. Dean seemed confused and patted on Lightnings shoulder.

"What gives?" Dean asked. Lightning ofstead of turning over and answering his question, she walked forward like a zombie, and touched a part of this ruin. After when she touched it, she knew that this was the place.

"It really is... Isn't it?" Serah asked. She then walked forward and touched the same spot that Lightning touched. Serahs face was then filled with memories and her brain also. Serah then turned over and walked back to the group, but Lightning didn't seemed to join them.

"What is this place?" Sam asked, he took a deep breath and looked around. Lightning then turned over and looked at the two groups.

"The place is the Pulse Vestige, and the last time we ever saw it." Lightnings eyes then deepend and looked at Dean.

"Was on Lake Bresha, on Cocoon."


	10. Pulse Vesitge

The four then looked confused, Cass seemed the less confused. Cass then walked over to a part of the ruin and touched it.

"This seems ancient, but what is it doing here?" Cass said. Sam then looked over at Serah and Lightning, not knowing that Fang and Vanille had the most knowledge on this place.

"You shouldn't be looking at us... You should be looking at Fang and Vanille for answers. They actually came from the planet Gran Pulse if you remember." Lightning jokingly said. Sam then gulped and looked at Fang and Vanille. Vanille then did a big smile and skipped around.

"Each falcie has it's own vestige. Meaning that basically in each falcie is a maze of ways to get into the falcie. Each vestige contains it's own falcie. Meaning that each vestige isn't the same." Said Vanille. Vanille then looked at the four and shook her head in a happy manner.

"Well...Let's look around. Maybe we can find why the falcie are doing here." Vanille said, Fang then shook her head no quickly and grabbed Vanille's shoulder

"No Vanille, does this seem fishy to any of you. The same exact falcie that you guys defeated is right here, alive and well." Fang said. Lightning then rolled her eyes and pointed the gun to the ground

"It does seem fishy, but as Vanille said, we should explore it. Maybe it holds answers for us." Lightning said. Soon she started walking into the vestige more. Everyone gasped and started running towards Lightning, following her to see if the leader can find any clues.

"This... is pretty odd... Isn't it?" Jack asked. They just entered the maze that you had to get through in order to get one level to even take you to the falcie layer. Snow then ran to Jack and took it out of his hand. Snow then looked at the artifact that Jack was holding.

"That's it!" Lightning yelled. She looked at the artifact, it shined with a red glow. There was a yellow light that shined some, but the red took over the metalic artifact. Snow then smiled, knowing of what may happen next.

He then walked to the a machine that was at the end of the maze like structure. Snow then put the artifact on a pedestal, and after a few moments. The whole maze floor turned to red.

"If this place moves one more time I swear to-" Dean then saw as the maze that they were just on changed. There clanking and buzzes like the electric trying to power up a machine that hasn't been used.

The walls started to condense, making the four panick. Lightning went to the back of the group and talked to Dean.

"The walls aren't going to attack you." Said Lightning. Sam then looked at Dean and kinda did a joyful smile. Dean looked ticked, with his eyes being filled with rage.

"I know! This is ridiculous! It's your 'thing'. Why do we have to come along?!" Dean yelled. Cass then looked at the situation with a questionable look. Sam then sighed and pulled his brothers shoulder.

"Dean, as Lightning said earlier. This machine can do damage to a whole lot of lives. By turning them into monsters if they don't do the bidding. So do you think that maybe we can help them?" Sam said. Dean then stepped back, his lips looked like they were being sucked in.

'Is this how he acts?' Lightning thought, after when she and the others heard a big thump. Lightning and the others took out their weapons. Snow then walked forward and saw a white layer that was used as a elevator. Snow then did a grin and pointed at the back of him.

"This will take us one level down. We would be close to Animas layer, or whatever its left of it anyway." Said Snow. Everyone looked a bit panicked, some more than others. Lightning then went on first and pointed her gun down.

"We may find why the falcie are here, and why random people are ceith." Lightning said. Jack looked confused as he walked forward to the other worldly like elevator.

"You said that multiple times, why do you keep repeating it?" Asked Jack. Vanille and the rest of the group walked into the elevator.

"It's because we always have to have a goal." Said Fang. Fang then heard a little grunt and she looked everywhere. She then found out that the grunt came from Snow.

"Is it just me, or have the elevators gotten bigger since the last time we took these?" Asked Snow. Hope then did a little laugh.

"It has been centuries. Maybe the falcie decided to change some part of the vestige. But that doesn't explain why it's here, and why it's alive." Hope said. Dean then silently rolled his eyes. He had enough of these people, always saying the same stuff and speculating stuff that probably shouldn't be speculated. Dean then felt a little bump at the bottom of his feet. When he looked up in front.

Now all of them were at a part that was filled with dangling wires and basically a pathway that led to a other elevator, leading up to somewhere. Lightning then sprinted to the other side of the pathway. Lightning then looked at the elevator and up. She then did a weak smile and looked back at her friends.

"This elevator leads up to Animas lair." Said Lightning, Snow then looked around, waiting for anyone to do anything.

"Come on, let's go." Said Serah. She then got out her now and pointed it to the air, she then shot the air. After a few faces of confusion. Serah then answered.

"I wanted to see if this was any projection of some sort." Said Serah. She then ran to the side that Lightning was on. Vanilles cheery voice then filled the strange place.

"Come on!" Said Vanille, everybody then bowed their head and walked towards the elevator. After when everyone was on board. Lightning gripped Serahs shoulder in a firm grip.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Lightning. Serah then did a little smile, she knew why her sister would ask this, since this is where Serah went into her crystal slumber.

"I'm sure." Serah said. After when she said that, the elevator then went up. Except this time, the atmosphere felt more alive.

Lightning then put her weapon back in her holster, she then looked at the scenery of this machine filled place.

Lightning then heard a clank, she jumped a little at the sudden loud noise. After when her heart stopped beating as fast, she then turned around and saw of where Lightning and her friends started their journey, to change their fate and protect Cocoon.


	11. Animas lair

Lightning saw the memories flash through her mind, the crystal slumber from Serah, the vestige getting attacked by the attacks from the government. Everything.

"Wow..." Snow said. Everyone looked around. There was no showings of attacks. Because in the ceeling was holes from Psicom. Sam looked at the holes weirdly.

"So this is Animas lair?" Dean said. He then looked around as if there would be monsters, but just like the whole time here, there has been no monster in sight.

Vanille then sat on the ground, she looked confused, and everyone in the original group can tell that she was going down memory lane. Vanille kept thinking, but she gave up. She then sighed and got up. She pointed up a few stairs then led to a other room.

"We should probably check it out, maybe they're some clues?" Vanille said, Hope then ran towards Vanille and blocked her way. Vanille looked confused at the sudden look on Hopes face.

"We can't go in there. What happens if Anima is alive? What happens if it tries to brand us like they did to all of us." Hope said. Castiel watched as the conversation took hold. His eyes traveled to each group member. Each of them held the looks of confusion and worry.

"Then that means we can kill the thing again." Lightning said. She then walked up the few steps that led to the dark room. She then lifted her weapon into the air and held it against her shoulder.

"We are already branded. We just need to make sure not to get those 4 involved." Lightning said. She then walked into the room that led into the darkness.

"I thought we were already involved?" Jack said with confusion. Snow then looked at Jack over his shoulder. The kid, the group wouldn't know what to do with themselves if they became a lcie.

"I don't want to have a other kid become a lcie" said Snow underneath his breath. He doesn't want anything to happen to anyone today.

Lightning looked at the dark room around her. Everything seemed quiet, the leftovers of the lair made her shiver. The electronics that controlled the falcie were either rusted or dead. Dust particles were now moving due to the light that was coming from the outside. She heard as the group entered in. Lightning turned around and saw her friends faces.

"After all of these centuries..." Fang said. She then looked at Vanille. Fang knew how much pain this falcie had brought to the both of them and their friends.

Serah then came running through the group and went to her sisters side. A few moments later. Castiel was right beside them, his head was titled like a confused cat.

"So this is what the lair looks like?" Castiel asks. He then went up and was about to touch it, but Lightning then pushed him a little, she didn't want to hurt the guy. But she didn't want anything to happen to the 4.

"You shouldn't touch it. For just in case if it's still alive, and it's just in dormant" Lightning said. She then looked at Snow in the back.

"It shouldn't be active. We basically killed the thing." Snow said. Dean then rolled his eyes and touched the ground gently with the two tips of his fingers.

"Well it isn't dead, I can tell you that." Dean said. He then looked at the two tips, looking at the little dust that was on tips.

"So let me get this straight, you killed this falcie centuries ago right?" Sam asked. Everyone in the group then waved their head yes, Fang was seeing what Sam was getting at.

"Then why is it here? Should the soul be I don't know, gone?" Sam asked. Everyone was in a stump, but then Jack yelled something that made the group panick.

"What's this-" Jack touched the side a little. Cass then ran over and took his song. Jack looked confused, not confused as of why Cass did that, but he was confused of something else.

"It's alive." Jack said. He then walked towards Lightning. She followed his hand as he pointed to what was in front of her. Lightning didn't have to say any words in order to act surprised. Lightning then took a deep breath and pointed to exit.

"Let's all get out of here before-" Lightning wasn't able to finish. Because the whole room started to turn alive. Lightning then shoved Dean, forcing for him to move.

"Get out of here! Before they make you a lcie!" Fang yelled. The four didn't have to ask twice. They started to run towards the exit. But a see through wall with a shining red Pulse brand blocked their way.

"No!" Hope yelled. His eyes then drawed sadness from his mouth. They will become a lcie, and it's all of their fault.

"I don't care if I have to become a lcie." Jack said. Jack then walked towards Lightning and the group and lifted his arms. His eyes started a orange yellow glow around the irus. Vanille then cried out and took his arm.

"No! You don't want that. Because the second you become a lcie, it chooses your fate forever. You don't want that!" Vanille cried. Jack then lowered his head, after a few moments he looked back at Vanille.

"I know, that's what Serah told me..." Jack said. After when he said that. The room started getting brighter. Everyone had to sheild their eyes.

"Is it killing itself?" Snow asked. He still had his eyes covered but he walked towards Lightning. Lightning then took her weapon out and hit the light.

"We need to kill this thing!" Lightning said, she then shot at the thing. After when the bullet hit the light. The light started to lower it's brightness.

"Just by a single hit. Lightning killed it?" Hope asked. Everyone looked around each other and did a smile, but after when they smiled. The world under their feet started to open.

"What the-" Fang said. Everyone including the 4 got caught by the darkness of some sort. Sam could feel as if he was underwater. But they all must've went asleep, because when the group woke up, they were in a unknown world.


	12. Chapter 12

[Play this music through the whole chapter](https://youtu.be/ge4wizrUEmc)

Sam felt grass underneath his hands  
Sam felt grass underneath his hands. The sun or something shined on all of the group. Making the curiosity endless.

Sam still had his eyes closed when he leaned up. He could then smell nature. Sam then opened his eyes, sheilding the upper sky. And all he saw was a new land, and animals roaming the land. He then panicked and saw the others that were still sleeping.

"Guys, guys wake up!" Sam yelled. After when he said that. All the noises of waking up filled the area. Fang then opened her eyes quickly, she then shrieked and covered her eyes.

"Blazes!" She yelled. When she started getting up, she then opened her eyes, after shaking her head a few times. She looked around.

"No bloody way!" She yelled. She then watched as all the others started to get up Lightnings group looked awed and confused as they saw the scenery and the weird looking animals.

"Are we actually here?!" Vanille yelled, she then walked to a nearby pond. She then ran to the middle of the pond, making the water almost cover her boots. Vanille did a big smile as she splashed around the pond.

"It's real Fang!" She yelled. She then bent down and ducked her hands into the pond, she then lifted her hands out of the water, the water that fell from Vanilles hand made it look like a mini waterfall. Lightning then panicked as she then looked at the other side of the pond.

"No behemoths, that's good." She murmerd. Fang then did a smile and lifted up her lance. She did a little chuckle.

"Welcome to Gran Pulse!" She yelled. Jack and the group then looked into the sky and looked at the scenery. Lightning then squinted her eyes and walked to her left, after when she walked. A monster came out of nowhere.

"Just like my time as a savior. Monsters popping out of nowhere. I then know that this isn't real, or if it is, it's corrupted." Lightning said, she then took a swipe at the monster, the monster then disappeared without a trace.

"You're right about that. But something tells me that this is a dream world, and we're stuck in it until we find a way out." Snow said. He then looked back and saw Dean looking upset.

"I would never dream of something like this, I don't even know why we're here!" Dean said, he then took a gun out and looked around him. After when he did that, Hope's eyes showed panic.

"Dean, Sam, Castiel, Jack! Check your body. We just faced a falcie and who knows if it branded you or not." Hope said. Sam's eyes then panicked as he rolled up his sleeves on his shirt.

"This may take awhile." Said Fang

"Nope, no brands." Castiel said. When he looked over at Lightnings group, they all sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness!" Serah exclaimed. She then smiled weakly as she bent down. When Serah did that, Lightning looked around with her eyes.

"No ceith stone in sight. Looks like we have to find a portal or something." Lightning said. Dean then rolled his eyes

"Come on Dean! This maybe a good way to explore their old land, see how much different it is from centuries before we all were even born." Sam said. He then looked over and saw that Jack and Castiel silently approved. Dean then held his hands up.

"Fine, fine. Where are we going?" Said Dean. Snow then pointed behind the boys, which was a big rock.

"Maybe we can go where the ship crashed. There was a portal from Orphans Cradle to there. Maybe there will be something like that there." Explained Snow. Vanille then smiled and walked towards Snow.

"Let's go and check it out!" She said. Her little giggles were forming in her throat. Pure nostalgic filled the warriors faces. They were back home, even if it was fake. They were back home.


	13. Exploring the crash site while trying to find a portal

"That's... The 'ship' you were talking about?" Asked Dean. His looked ranged from a unbelievable to a disgusted face. Fang saw Dean's reaction.

"This is a Gran Pulse ship, it was built around the time when the War of Transgression. Which was hundreds of centuries before the adventure that I had with them. So it's old, if it wasn't so broken down. Maybe we could've still used it." Fang answered. She then ran to the ship and looked inside.

"Seems better days." Said Fang. Lightning then looked at the ground. Kicking the dirt.

"This has to be fake. This has to be the choas just programming this place." Lightning said out loud. Everyone then looked at her. Vanille then came over and looked at Lightning.

"Well... We can explore the past. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack can see the environments that we went through. Why can't we just stay here for a little bit. Because if we go back. We will never see Gran Pulse again." Said Vanille. Lightning then hung her head.

"Fine, but this is a quick field trip. Because we have to get back to the layer." Lightning said. She then walked over to the ship and touched it.

Memories were flowing in her brain. Like flashes of white. The memories of the journey that led to this ship.

"Everything alright?" Asked Serah. Lightning then opened her eyes. She looked back at Serah with sad eyes.

"Everything is alright. Just going through memory lane, that's all." She said. She then quickly ran to were the portal from Orphan's cradle was. Lightning then hunched down and looked at the grass.

The glass has broken probably due to the portal being unused. Nobody after Lightning and the others probably came here. Plus how would you go back to Orphans cradle if it was gone? Lightning moved her hands and moved the strands of grass around. After a few moments, she saw something shining in the sun. Lightning then took her hand and touched of what have been glass.

"Found a piece of the portal!" Lightning yelled, everyone then turned around and looked at Lightning. Hopes eyes then shined. He then ran towards and looked at the glass up close.

"It's part of the portal. Now all we need is to find the rest of the pieces. Make the portal work, and find a way to head back to the layer." Hope said. Snow then frowned, he then yelled across the little space there was between the group and Lightning and Hope.

"Who knows where the other pieces can be. They can still be there. They can be small, they can be dust by now. Unless if you want to stay here forever looking for the pieces. Then I suggest that we go somewhere else that has a portal." Snow said. Lightning silently snarled as she looked at the little piece.

"Maybe. Let's just-" Lightning then saw light appearing from the glass. The glass shined with green light. Lightning held onto the glass. But it was moving in her hands.

"What the-" She said. She had to let go of the glass because it was violently jerking in her hand. After when she let go. The glass then flew to where the portal was. The glass then got bigger, red and black energies started to form around the glass that was now big as a mirror. There was a big clank that came from the magic, everyone looked as the now portal violently jerked. After a few moments, the glass then stopped shaking. The magic around the portal was going around in circles.

In the past, it showed the picture of where they would be going. But it was just glass reflecting whatever was starting at the glass.

"I guess... The portal is working now?" Asked Jack. His eyes looked confused. Castiel looked surprised as what just happened to a little piece of glass.

"Seems like it." Answered Vanille. She then walked over to Hope and Lightning. Lightning then took out her weapon and pointed it at the portal.

"When we go in there, we need to be heavily guarded. It might take us back, or it might take us somewhere else on this world like on Gran Pulse or even Cocoon." Lightning said, she then turned her head. Without saying anything else. The Winchester's group started to take out their guns and load them, Castiel and Jack opened up their angel powers to see if they were able to work, and sure enough. It did. Jack's eyes were shining around the Iris while a blueish white covered all of Castiels eyes. Lightnings group walked towards the portal and looked at it with worried eyes.

"Hopefully this will take us home." Said Vanille. Vanille then moved her hands forward. She was about to touch the portal but Fang jerked her back.

"We need everyone here and be close proximity between each other. This portal kinda works like the ceith stones. If someone touches them. The people around then gets transported with them." Fang said. Vanille then gasped. Her eyes shook of horror as she was thinking of doing.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Yelled Dean. Dean then forced a smile as he got in front of the group. Sam was in the back, his mouth frowned while his eyes were filled with worry. Lightning then sighed and touched the portal without saying anything. After when she did that. The bodies started disappearing all at once. And when the light was gone, so we're the bodies.

And if the portal wasn't there, it would've been like it was for centuries. Nobody there, and not a human trace in sight.


	14. Portal, Home but the wrong home

The hard wishing air woke up Lightning, her eyes were adjusting to what looked like the afternoon blue sky. After looking up to the sky, she then saw the ground that she was on. Making her realize that she was on her back.She panicked, knowing where she was.

"Serah! Dean! Everyone wake up!" She yelled. She took out her weapon and ran around. She knew that there was monsters here when she and her friends were here the last time. If there were any monsters and she could take them out, then that means Sam, Dean, Castiel, And Jack wouldn't have to worry.

But to her surprise, there was no monsters in sight. She was extra surprised that there was no ships flying back and forth. But she then waved her head, she felt stupid. Thinking about a place that doesn't exist anymore. She then felt a hand on her back, she then panicked and swerved around. Her instincts told her to shoot and ask questions later. When she was about to fight, she then saw the big hands, going up in defense. She then looked at the hands and saw that it was Dean's

"Don't scare me like that. If it weren't for me second guessing. You would've been killed." She said, Dean's eyes then met hers. His body was still a bit panicked.

"Where are we?" She heard a innocent voice say, she knew right away that it Jacks, she wondered why he was always so calm in situations like these. She then walked over, Jack was looking down. 

"Be careful!" Vanille yelled, she then took his arm and yanked it back. Not knowing of how strong she was, there was a little crack being heard. But the look on Jacks face made it look like it was a muscle being pulled a little.

"Sorry." She said. Jack shrugged and plastered a bigger smile, something told her that Jack always wanted to see something new. Jack then looked at Fang. Fangs eyes were plastered with eagerness. Jack can tell that Fang wanted to get through this place.

"Where are we, exactly?" Asked Sam, he was looking around him. He could tell that he was on a ship, but not a ship that he has seen. The closest thing that resembled this was those Emperor ships from Star Wars.

"Oh, you're at the Palamecia. This place was a ship to many Psicom soilders of all different ranks, and robot like monsters. Also, this is the ship that has the throne for the Primarch, which you already know is Dysley which was secretly a falcie." Hope said. Sam looked astounded at this place. A throne on a ship? And a ship that housed many things.

"Great, cool. It's a ship. But not where we want to go. And where are we that can make this ship fly, because I know back on the planet that we were just at, did not have any flying ships." Dean exclaimed, Snow knew he was just trying to hide his worry.

"You're on Cocoon." Said Snow. Dean then turned around and looked at Snow. Dean's eyes went to the sky, but they were in the sky.

"I don't care what planet we're on. We wanna get back home." Dean said, Jack then looked confused

"But we are technically home, this is their home so-"

"Quiet Jack!" Dean said with frustration. Castiel sighed. 

"Is there any portals around here, like the one on the other planet?' asked Castiel. Fang then pointed out towards the clouds.

"There was a portal in the ark. We just have to get to Eden, then find the portal to the ark to even get to the portal that was in the ark." Said Fang. Serah then hung her head.

"But we don't even know if Eden even exists. Even if we go find the ark. Was there one at the center of Eden? Back on New Bohdum, Snow told me that there was a portal that you guys used from Orphan's Cradle." Said Serah, she then looked down at her necklace, it shined with the sunlight.

"She has a point, if this place uh Eden does exist in the terms that you're talking about, maybe we can go use the one that Snow told Serah. You guys said that the portal maybe hard to find, so why not use the one that you guys know where it is." Said Sam. Snow then smiled, knowing that there maybe a way to get us all back home.

"Okay that settles it. Fang get your Bahamut out. I'll get Odin and change him to a position of where he can fly." Lightning then looked at her chest. Her lcie brand started to glow like a star.

Fang looked to her lcie brand and saw that it was shining. Fang then took her crystal out and yelled at Lightning.

"Shoot it, because I think we're to close to the ledge. Plus we have the boys." Fang said. Lightning shook her head and did a little tsk. Fang then threw the crystal into the sky, Lightning then took a few steps back and shot the crystal. When Fangs edolin was coming. Lightning then took her crystal out and threw it up into the air, she then jumped and swiped it with her gunblade. While the two edolins were coming, everyone sheilded their eyes.

"It's so bright!" Yelled Vanille, sure Vanille had seen all edolins come together when the party crashed Eden long ago, but it was just so sudden, she didn't remember the lights for each and everyone of them.

A neigh was being heard, everyone then looked at where the animal sound was coming from. Everyone then saw a mechanical horse with weird language and glowing eyes. Lightnings group knew who the edolin was, but not the boys.

"Odin, switch to flying mode. We are gonna need some transportation." Said Lightning to the horse. The horse head bowed it's head in agreement. The lights started getting brighter again, but then the group felt a gush of wind coming from the other side. The group then turned their heads and saw that Fang was in mid air with a mechanical beast. Fang then guided the Bahamut to land while still being in gesult mode.

"Alright, were both ready." Yelled Lightning. Everyone then looked back at Lightning. When Dean looked at now flying Odin. He thought that maybe being stuck on the ship will be okay after all, Lightning then pointed at the group.

"Mine can take two so how about Dean and Sam. Fang can you take the rest?" Asked Lightning, Fang then looked down and saw the group, she looked conflicted.

"I don't know. It was very cramped when it was just the 6 of us, imagine fitting them." Said Fang she then sighed, knowing that one way or the other wouldn't end so smoothly.

"Then I'll go look for a ship, you guys stay here." Yelled Lightning, but Lightning heard disagreements coming from all of them.

"No, you're not going through this alone, we are better together." Said Vanille happily. Lightning then groaned.

"It's just going to be quick. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, come and look for me." Lightning said, and without waiting for her friends comments, she then ran into the Palamecia.


	15. The Palamecia

The walls looked so lonely without there being solders rushing towards her. All she could hear were the machines that helped the ship afloat, or was this all based on their memories?

'Hey, at least I'm not in a castle. Or perhaps being in a castle that takes away and adds fake memories...' She thought. She then waved her head. She didn't want to trigger anything, and if anything would be triggered, she wouldn't want that to be the thing.

Her eyes trailed up and down each wall, looking for a room that holds any ships. But just to her luck, there was no place in sight. She sighed with sadness. But she heard footsteps. Lightning went out of a trance and looked up. She saw herself, or known to anyone else: Lumina.

"Giving up already. I swear you are giving up way to easily these days." Lumina said. Lumina still wore her traditional clothing and the wicked smile.

"Who said I was giving up? Or is it just you from my memories. Because the only time I see you, is if I'm unconscious, and I know that I'm not unconscious." Lightning said. She took out her weapon and pointed it at Lumina. Lumina put her hands up.

"It's me. It's just- in this world. I'm able to come out as a full being. Not just a lost soul and figments of me. I am actually here, right now in the flesh." Lumina said. Lightning still had her weapon out, not showing any sign of hesitation.

"If you could really just pop up in this world, then why are you doing it now? Why not do it when I'm with the others? Because I know that you would take any chance for you to be here." Lightning said. Lumina still had her smile.

"Yes, I may be Lumina. But I'm not the Lumina that I used to. I can't just pop up like I did in the old world. Plus some of what I did was me trying to get your attention. I never said I would be all the same. Plus when the part that you cut out went into you. I also lost some of that children's behavior." Lumina said. Lightning backed down. The weapon was now pointed to the ground.

"So, this place is made up of choas. Basically re-creating our memories..." Lightning said. She then paced a few steps, she was crossing her arms while thinking. She went back through all the memories, but then she remembered something.

"The ship, the ship that we used to get here. That's one of them. Now I'm sure that ship can handle all of us, we probably don't need a edolin." Said Lightning. Lightning then picked up her weapon and started running back. The hall felt like it was moving on its own.

'Thank you, Lumina.' thought Lightning. She then turned the corner and saw everyone waiting. Lightning looked forward and started heading towards the back of the group.

"Fang, remember the ship that we used to get to the Palamecia in the first place? We could use that." Said Lightning. Lightning saw the eyes of hope.

"Yes, but is that kind of far? Because I don't know if these four can handle the walk." Said Fang. Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards Lightning.

"We can walk." Said Dean, he looked to his side and glared at Fang. Fang shook her head disapprovingly. She moved her hands as she talked.

"Do we have to help him?" Asked Fang. Sam coughed, as wanting to have a say in his brother's defense.

"No one is leaving anyone behind." Said Sam. He then walked and went to his brother's side. Serah sighed as she covered her face.

"I swear, Dean and Lightning are so much alike." Said Serah. She looked up to the sky, and all she saw was blue skies with little to no clouds. But she knew that was all fake, it had to be.

"Why would you compare me to her? She looks like she had the past of bossing people around." Said Dean. Sam made a sentence with a fake cough in between.

"Overprotective even after adult hood." Sam said. Lightning turned around quickly and looked at Dean.

"You seriously didn't let him go? Why? Were you his mother or something?" Asked Fang. Without a movement. The air between the two groups began to change.

"Yes, why you may ask? Because our father didn't have time for Sam and I. Who got stuck basically parenting him ever since he was a baby? Who did everything? I did. I never ever got a chance to have a proper relationship with my mom and dad. So how about you guys shut your damn mouths. You don't know what we went through. You probably thinking babysitting is raising." Said Dean. Anger filled his entire body. Sam panicked and took his brother's shoulder.

"Dean, calm down." Said Sam. Lightning looked down. Sure she didn't raise Serah since she was a baby. But Serah was young when she and Lightning lost their mom, the only parent figure they ever had left.

"Man. I-Im so sorry." Said Fang. Fang guilt was shown all over her body. Serah went over to Dean's side.

"I'm sorry for what you went through. Sorry about us guessing about your guys lifes. I guess we're not used to meeting someone with the same protection as we do. Fang protected Vanille. Fang protected Vanille through her life. Snow and I. Snow did everything he could to protect me, and sometimes that means leaving me behind. But that's okay. Lightning had to basically raise me after when our mother died. We didn't have anyone else. Of course that led Lightning being protective. Protective enough to not care about others but only my well-being. I worried about her also as I got older. I know what I said won't fix anything. But I'm sorry, we all are sorry." Said Serah. She looked at Sam. She thought that the only way she knew that he could change, was by Sam's reaction. But nothing changed.

"I'm sorry Dean." Said Serah again. Lightning went to her sister's side.

"Dean. Dean?" Asked Cas. Sam looked down and saw a smile creeping over his youngs brother's face.

"It's okay. Now let's all go back home before we yank all of our hair." Said Dean. Dean then walked away, except it was the direction that Lightning came from. Lightning yelled.

"Wrong way Dean!" Yelled Lightning. Dean stopped and turned around. He saw everyone's reaction. He pointed to the direction and started power walking.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Said Dean. He walked through the group and to the door, after being a couple meters away. Everyone giggled, even Lightning.

"Is Dean always like this?" Asked Snow. Sam shook his head, a smile was there and soon to be glued.

"Yes, definitely yes. Ask Cas. They both went through purgatory for almost a year." Sam said, Dean then yelled back, letting everyone know that he heard the conversation.

"You were in purgatory to you know. Don't say Cas and I were the only ones." Said Dean. Vanille kept on giggling.

"Okay, enough with the giggling. We have a world to get back to." Said Snow. Everyone started to walk. Jack hurried as he was walking.

"Something told me you said that. Just replace the word with save." Said Jack. Everyone laughed at what Jack said.

"Yep, Hope remember when you hated Snow so much?" Asked Vanille. But there was no one right beside her. She turned around, she panicked for just a split second. But she saw Hope, staring up at the sky.

"Hope? What's wrong? You were fine just a minute ago." Said Fang. Hope got startled and shook his head. A worried smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought." Said Hope. Hope then got caught up with the others. Dean was still at the door.

"Ready?" Asked Dean. Lightning walked past him and went into the little hall.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said with a little smile. She took out her weapon and pointed it up front.

"Let's get back to the new world."


	16. Now this is what I'm talking about

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!" Yelled Dean. He looked all around while he was sitting in one of the seats. Vanille smiled at Dean's reaction.

"Dean, be careful. You don't know how this ship would work. This could be trap." Said Cas. Lightning sighed and waved her head.

"It's not a trap, unless the chaos gets to us." Said Lightning. She then sat down in the driver's seat. She started clicking buttons and moving a big lever. After when she pulled the big lever. The ship started to run.

"Everyone seated?" Yelled Serah. Jack looked outside and saw the sky. He smiled, the blueness calmed him down at times. 

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled, except Jack. He knew that he would be okay if he didn't yell. They could just check the buckle if need be.

'I feel… Selfish?' thought Jack. After the roaring of the engine, his head shot up. He saw Lightning moving the steering wheel for ships. She moved it backwards, the ship started going backwards.

Everyone looked out the window. Some looked sad. Memories were flashing before their eyes. Sam saw the sadness rise on the faces. He then felt something tugging inside of him. He knew if he lived here, he would probably feel sad.

The ship was finally out of the Palamecia. The big transfer station part of the ship disappeared into the clouds. Cas saw the clouds and the sky, he wondered how a world was built to have floating continents.

Jack looked up to the sky, something was shadowing him. When he looked up, he saw a floating continent. His heart jumped silently.

"What's that?" Asked Jack. Vanille looked confused at first. She didn't see anything, but after when the ship went a little more upward. She saw what Jack was talking about.

"Oh, that's Eden. It's the capital of Cocoon. It's a Falcie that had all the energy for all the Falcie for Cocoon." Explained Vanille. Serah smiled and looked up, she saw Eden. She remembered her dreams of going to the university.

"Yeah, it's one of the busiest places on the planet. It was a home to thousands of people. They had a university that was kinda hard to get into. They also have racing tournaments each season." Added Serah. She remembered all the technology. 

"That sounds cool." Said Jack, he knew if he replied then the two would know that he listened. Serah smiled and went back looking, but she saw something flash in the sky. It looked like the Lindzei brand, except it was all green.

"Snow! Is that the portal that you guys were talking about?" Said Serah. Snow leaned in, he was confused. But he then saw the green portal that Serah was talking about.

"Well, that's a portal. But not the one that we were thinking." Said Snow. Fang could see the portal from the other aisle. She shrugged.

"Maybe we can give that a try? If it's like the one on the real Cocoon, then it'll send us back to Gran Pulse. But we can always go back right away." Said Fang. She looked towards the front of where Lightning is.

"But like Lightning said, this is the chaos putting the vision for us. If we go through that portal and it does put us back to Gran Pulse. There may not be a way. The portal could be cut off. We could be stuck on Gran Pulse." Exclaimed Hope. Fang shrugged again and leaned back into the seat, she was also crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't mind that." Said Fang. Cas had stern eyes on Fang. He wanted to get out of this world. If it was that dangerous, with all the stories Vanille and the others told.

"I would like to go home thank you." Said Dean. Fang frowned and looked down. She had the sad look of whatever.

"Well, we would have to go through the portal anyway." Said Lightning, she moved the steering up. Making gravity pull everyone down. She then rammed the lever more forward.

"SO FAST!" Yelled Vanille. She was holding onto her seat. Hope had bad flashbacks to the ship that took them out of Lake Bresha. Lightning kept pushing the lever. The whole ship was vibrating.

The green of the portal flashed in their eyes. Lightning, Vanille, Fang, Hope, Serah, and Snow said their last goodbyes. This was the last time they would see Cocoon.

The ship went through the portal and what they saw was the colors and speed transporting between world's. The ship started to shake. Dean clamped his hand on the seat while humming Metallica.

"Is this normal?" Asked Jack. Snow looked back and did a thumbs up. Sam saw the very nonchalant look on all the faces.

Vanille looked forward, she scrunched her eyes. She pointed towards the front.

"Is there supposed to be a light?" Asked Vanille. She knew that something was up, because the last time she and her friends did this, there was a light that blinded them until they entered to Gran Pulse. 

Lightning looked and scrunched her face, Vanille was right. There was no light, only darkness.

The colors and the looks of speed faded. Now what they saw was two very big crystals one the left and the right. The place that the crystals were in were distorted. 

The crystal had two brands, one on each crystal. Something clicked in Lightnings head. These had to be the crystals. The Falcie crystals. The ones that brand the humans. 

Lightning quickly clicked one of the buttons on the wheel. A click was heard from the top of the ship. Serah leaned forward and saw what Lightning was about to do.

"Lightning, what are you doing?" Asked Serah. Lightning looked at the two crystals.

"These are the Falcie crystals. The ones that are used to brand humans. If I destroy these crystals. There would be no more ceith or Lcie. Their World-line would be saved." Said Lightning. She jerked the ship a little to the left. She then pushed another button, after a few seconds. There was a big boom.

Crystal shards were plastered on both sides. They all saw the different colors, and Sam could've sworn that it was shining on it's own, because there was no light.

After when the crystals were destroyed. A weight felt like was lift off of everyone's shoulders. Lightnings and the other brands started to show. The magic pulsed.

Everyone started to not feel. Their eyes wanted to close. They all felt really tired. Lightning had her eyes forced open. Something, something from a other world flashed before her eyes. Something red, and it wasn't from the crystal.

"What is going on?" Asked Fang tiredly. She yawned, Sam kept shaking Dean's shoulder. After each shake, the less of a reaction Dean would make. Hope panicked as he thought everything was slowing down, even the pulsing of the brands looked to be slowing down.

"Come on! Stay awake!" Yelled Lightning. She kept closing her eyes for a moment, but she quickly opened them back up. She saw that the red began to flash more. She wondered if the other's saw the red. But she knew that her friends were asleep, except for one.

"W-What is happening?! Why am I so tired?" Jack said. Lightning did a faint smile. She began to let go of the wheel. Her eyes began to close.

"I don't know kid, I don't know." She said. She saw light filling her eyes. She felt so lifeless.

'Will I wake up? Are we all in a crystal slumber? What was the flash of red? I could've sworn that I saw that red before.' she thought. She could tell before she officially went to sleep, was that Lightning wasn't able to feel the seat. Was the ship disappearing? Or were they floating?


	17. Back Home?

Ringing formed in everyone's ears as they all woke up. They all were on hard ground, there was also a light that looked to be blinding them.

"Ugh." Said Dean. Everything was sore. His head started to pound due to a developed headache. He opened his eyes, the ringing became louder. There was a light that blinded him.

"Sam? Sammy?" Yelled Dean. He shut his eyes, he didn't want to have a bigger of a headache. Lightning heard him calling Sam's name. She opened her eyes quickly. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep.

There was a big light that blinded her, she forced herself up. She started to get cold, when she waved her arm around. Her eyes were able to see where they were.

They were back at Pulse Vestige. She saw Dean going around with his eyes closed. His hand was out like he was looking for something with his hands. Lightning rushed to Dean, she grabbed his shoulder.

"Dean. Dean calm down." She said. She then moved her hands in front of his eyes. He had to see where he was going, he could end of dead if he kept going.

"Lightning? Lightning where's Sam?" Asked Dean, his breathing started to hitch. Worry started to fill his face. She looked over and saw that Sam was sleeping on his stomach. There was no noticable injuries that she could see.

"Sam, he's fine. He's just sleeping like the rest of us." She said. Lightning was waiting for Dean to calm down, but he didn't.

"I know you don't believe me, but we need to get your eyes adjusted to the light." Lightning said, she snapped her fingers. A pair of sunglasses were now in her hand.

"Dean, wear these." Lightning said, she put it on his face. Lightning was about to instruct him to open them, but he must have seen the difference with his eyes closed.

His eyes opened. His eyes bulged at first, waiting for the bright light to blind him, but his eyes were now fine.

"Okay no go check up-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence, because everyone started to awake. Lightning took that as to go to her sister.

She ran over to Serah. Her eyes were already getting used to the light. Lightning put her hand out. Serah took her hand and helped herself up. When she was up, she grabbed Snows. He covered part of his eyes with his leather gloves. There was then someone yelling sorry. Everyone looked of where and who the voice was. Everyone saw that it was Jack.

Jack seemed to be on top of Vanille, he looked so scared. He was the kid to accept a lecture if he ate a piece of candy past bedtime. He was innocent compared to the rest of them.

"It's okay, it's okay. Hope was on top of me when he and I crashed a motorbike into the Vestige." Explained Vanille. She didn't even have the faint of surprise. She looked over at Hope and smiled. Hope didn't take that memory to be a happy one, but maybe in Vanilles eyes. It was a part of a long adventure.

"Okay okay. So where are we?" Asked Fang. Her eyes were still closed. She was feeling her forehead with her palm.

"It seemed like we are inside the Pulse Vestige." Answered Lightning. She then went to the stairs and looked down. They were right in front of Animas Lair. When she looked down, she saw crystal dust.

"What the?" Said Lightning. She didn't remember seeing dust when she and the group walked up here. Maybe it was something new?

"Come on! Let's go." Yelled Dean. There was a cough being heard. Everyone looked up and saw that Cas came from Animas Lair. He looked tired.

"Why were you in there?!" Yelled Fang. She looked upset than being worried. Cas saw Fang and looked shocked at first. But he sighed.

"I woke up in there. It was very dark in there." Explained Cas. Fangs recent behavior disappeared. Cas looked down and looked at Dean.

"Yeah come on. Let's go and leave a friend behind." Said Cas, kinda mocking Dean's latest comment. Dean looked sad at first but he fired back.

"Well maybe if you-" Dean didn't finish his sentence. Sam was now in the middle of the two.

"Guys, stop fighting. Let's get out of here." Said Sam. Sam patted the both man's back. Jack went to Sam's side.

"He's right. Let's go. Maybe the world is back to normal." Said Jack hopeful. Vanille smiled and went to Jack, she did a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go." Lightning said, the crystal felt like it was haunting her.

"The last one to the entrance gets a rotten egg!" Yelled Snow. Jack looked excited.

"Snow!" Yelled Jack. Jack followed after Snow. Those soon disappeared. Everyone either smiled or giggled.

After 10 minutes, they were finally at the entrance. The group found Jack gasping for air. Snow didn't look like he broke a sweat. Serah giggled.

"Real mature guys." She said. She covered her mouth. Lightning playfully rolled her eyes. When she went to the entrance, she was about to touch the door so it could open. But it seemed to be opening by itself.

"Hmm, that's odd. Cas are you doing this? Because you were the last one." Asked Lightning. Cas moved his head sideways like a kitten. He then nodded his head no.

"Maybe it's something new. You said earlier that some of the Vestige has changed." Said Dean, Lightning felt odd. Something was fishy.

Everyone was at the entrance, ready to go back into the world. But when they saw the figure on the other side. Lightning and her group grabbed their weapons.

The entrance opened all the way. What they saw was a man in a suit, he was a small adult compared to the others. There was a stuble developing on his face.

Dean, Cas, and Sam looked shocked. Serah saw the reaction, something told her that the guys knew this man.

Dean's face looked confused. His face looked like it was processing something.

"Crowley?" Asked Dean. Everyone looked at the small man. The small man bowed his head and started to walk into the Vestige. He had one one hand in his pocket.

"Hello boy's." Said Crowley. Sam stepped up, he had the same look that Dean had.

"Why are you here? Are you supposed to be dead?" Asked Sam. Vanille stepped away from Jack.

"I WAS dead until someone messed with... something. Because now Lucifer is back out of his damn cage. Again!" Emphasized Crowley. Lightnings face was now filled with worry.

"Yes that's right, there's another one coming." Crowley added.


	18. Is the end coming?

"Lucifer is released!?" Yelled Sam. His face was filled with worry. This is not the first time he had to deal with Lucifer. Serah started to loose balance to her legs. She leaned on Snow. A look of horror appeared on her face.

"The vision. It's coming true!" She said. Sweat started to form on her forehead. Vanille did a silent scream. She covered her mouth.

"I can't let Lightning be possessed by him!" Said Serah. Crowley looked confused, he then looked at Lightning.

"Something tells me it's your fault." Crowley said. He pointed a finger up the sky. Lightning and everyone looked up.

The sky was turning red, the clouds started to swirl together in a circle. Thunder was heard while the wind picked up. Lightning still looked up. She then remembered what Crowley said earlier.

He said that someone broke something, and right before everyone went to sleep. Lightning killed two Falcie crystals. Realization hit her face like a truck.

"It's my fault." She said. She took out her weapon and looked at it. She frowned to herself

"What?" Yelled Dean. Lightning clenched her teeth. She then turned around.

"I destroyed those Falcie crystals. That must have had something to deal with the cage that this man is talking about. I was the one that released Lucifer." Lightning said. She looked at Dean with sincerity. She just didn't want this world to be just like hers'.

"Great." He said, she could tell that Dean was upset at Lightning. There were no words that he said afterwards. He clenched his hands. Vanille prayed. Fang looked up to the sky, shocked as of what's happening.

"But that's not all." Said a voice. Lightning and Dean jerked. Everyone's eyes were filled with sorrow. Lightning and Dean looked around. They were looking for a voice, but there was no body.

"Hey, over here!" Said a sinister voice. Sam's heart stopped for a moment, he knows that voice. Sam took out his weapon, ready for a fight. Lightning put her weapon in sword mode. Everyone was on high alert. Everyone thought that it was their imagination. But they were soon proved wrong.

A big flash appeared in front of everybody. They were shielding their eyes. The light turned into a red that looked like blood. Lightning knew the red, she saw it right before she went to sleep on the ship.

The flash disapeared. Everyone put their hands to their sides, they were all surprised that the ground of where the flash happened had broken the earth beneath it. Castiel's eyes shined with pure white.

There was magic from the flash. Because their was of what it looked like to be atoms, forming some kind of figure. Everyone looked at the black atoms. With just a few moments, the atoms turned into a figure.

The figure had dirty blonde hair, he wore dirty clothing. His pants were caked in mud, there was scratches on the man face. Usually a man looked hurt because of the condtion that he was in, but not him. All he had was a smile.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. It took a few moments for Lightning to process. That's when her dream, her vision that she saw. The smile that was plastered on Lightning's face, it looked exactly the same.

"Lucifer!" Lightning yelled, she ran towards Lucifer. She tried to swipe him. But the attack was countered to her. Lightning was sent flying through the sky, a line of blood formed on Lightning's cheek. Serah's legs wobbled for a few moments. But she soon stopped and got out her bow.

"Lightning!" She said, she was about to shoot. But there was a big thunderstorm that formed. Everyone saw the lightning surrounding Lightning. A big weapon appeared from the sky, it looked to be a hammer. 

"No! Lightning!" Yelled Serah. She ran towards the storm, but something was holding her back. Her mind put the strength to be Snow's

"Snow, get off! Lightning is going to die-" She looked behind and saw that the person that held her wasn't Snow, it was T'Challa.

"T'challa? Why are you here?" She asked. The thunder storm kept getting worse, there was nothing that she and her friends can do. She cried, this would be the second time of loosing her sister. She knew that the storm was bad enough to kill her.

"Wait! What are you doing on this World Line?" Asked Snow. There was a big boom being heard. Serah and everyone shielded their eyes. There was a big loud clank that was being heard. Everyone was afiard to see what happened, but the curoisty got the better of them.

Everyone smiled as they saw Lightning holding a red, white, and blue shield. The blood on her cheek healed, there was a scar that was now forming.

"Lightning, you're okay!" Yelled Serah, she wanted to hug her sister. But there was a claping of a person. The clapping sounded evil. Everyone looked at the clapping, they saw Lucifer's smile widening as he clapped. Lightning clenched her teeth, this man was a monster.

"So looks like Lightning is now a damsal. Wow, wouldn't expect that." Lucifer said, he then put his hand over his mouth. Everyone could see that Lucifer was planning to say something else. Lucifer uncovered his mouth, he started to pace. Everyone had hawk eye's on him. Everyone held onto their weapons tight.

"Or maybe I should say... Claire." Lucifer said. Lightning jerked suddenly. Questions were flowing in her mind. How did he know her real name?

"How do you know my real name?" Yelled Lightning, she then snapped her fingers. Her blazezaber was now replaced with the Crimson Blitz.

"Oh well... A little birdy told me, well it wasn't really a birdy. It had a face on it's chest." Lucifer said, he looked confused as he pointed to his chest. Vanille's eyes bulged. Her hands trembled.

"Minerva..." Said Vanille. Everyone looked at Vanille, Lightning and her friends gasped. Dean with his group didn't, but they could tell that this bird wasn't up to no good. Fang clenched her lance even harder. Anger rose from her body.

"I thought he was dead! We killed him back in Wakanda!" Yelled Fang. Fang ran towards Lucifer. Lightning did a little smirk, she rose the shield.

"Steve, now!" She yelled. Everyone was confused. Lucifer snickered at Fang. She yelled, and when she yelled. A big hammer came from the sky and attacked Lucifer. The sparks of Lightning flew off the hammer.

After when the hammer bonked Lucifer in the head. The hammer was pulled back, like it was magnetic. The sound of the hammer sounded weird. Everyone followed the hammer with their eye's. They then saw Steve holding the hammer.

"Steve?!" Yelled Snow. Steve did a little smile, he looked beat up. But nothing can stop this man. He jumped off the building. A mechanical sound shrieked. A man with mechanical wings soared and got Steve Rogers.

"Sam!" Yelled Vanille. Everyone was happy that they could see their friends again.

"Now let's not get all excited." Said Natasha, she came from the corner of the building, she had her tasers pointed at Lucifer. Everyone internally agreed with Natasha. They looked back at Lucifer. Lucifer groaned as he touched his head.

"Ouch, that hurt!" Said Lucifer like a little child. The clouds started to turn black, black as the night. Everyone looked hesitant . Steve took that as a sign to explain something.

"The World Lines, they are broken." Explain Steve. Lightning's eyes bulged. How were the World Lines broken?

"Yeah, ever since yesterday. There has been monsters and villain from other worlds. So Bruce thought that the World Line's are switching, and when that happens. That mean it's broken." Explained Natasha.

There was a laugh that echoed through the sky, Lightning and her group knew who it was.

The clouds turned into a circle, the clouds started to form a figure, and clouds weren't the only one that was showing the figure, there was a bird that was flying in the sky, it gave everyone the shivers. Lightning pointed the weapon up in the sky, she wanted to see the chest of the bird. Because she knew that any ordinary bird wouldn't fly in this kind of weather.

The bird soared upwards, Lightning saw the chest. That's when her instincts kicked in. She pointed the weapon at the bird.

"Shoot the bird!" Yelled Lightning. Everyone tried using their weapons or magic to shoot the bird, but the bird had a shield on him. Protecting it from all attacks. Vanille silently screamed, the end is happening. She knew it!

The bird turned into a white ball. The clouds above turned back to normal, normal as if there was a storm. 

There was a light floating to the ground, like a feather. Dean wanted to shoot the ball, but Lightning forced his weapon to the ground. She tsked in sadness as she looked at the ball.

"Nothing can kill Dysley when he's like this." Said Lightning. Her heart was pounding. Two of the biggest foes from two World Line's has shown up. What was their plan?

The ball of light disappeared. Everyone now could see a old man that was wearing Pope clothing. A evil smile appeared on the man's face. Snow gird as he saw this man.

"What do you want?!" Yelled Vanille. Tears formed in her eyes, she wanted all the fighting to end. She wanted to go back home and rest, she wanted to see flowers again, she wanted to see a blue sky. Dysley replied with a laugh.

"We just want the Line for our self's." Said Dysley. Sam was shocked. Why was he working with Lucifer?

"You are working with Lucifer!?" Yelled Lightning. Dysley kept on laughing. Everyone knew that a laugh like that wasn't good. Dysley put his staff to the sky. When he did that, a portal appeared right beside him. It looked dark, bit's of black drifted from the portal.

Lightning could see the worrying look on Steve's face. Lightning then knew that Steve and the other's knew the portal, or especially WHO used the portal.

A purple titan came through the portal, His eye's looked evil. He wore a golden gauntlet with six shiny stones. The titan then spoke.

"You can dread fate, run from it. But destiny still arrives," Said the titan. He lifted the arm that held the golden gauntlet. His fingers were in a snapping position. Steve ran towards the titan.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, he swung the hammer, he then pointed it at the titan, but just like what happened with the bird, there was a shield protecting the titan.

"THANOS!" Yelled Sam. He flew towards Thanos, trying to get to him. But it was to late.

Thanos has snapped.

The whole world started to move differently. Everything changed, like the color of the buildings. It all looked like it was changing.

"This time, nobody will die. But you would know what it's like to be in the other World Lines.... Forever." Said Thanos. Vanille and the rest of the people that had brands started to hurt. 

They all fell to the ground, the brands pulsing like a heart. Lightning sweated as she was holding her chest. It felt like there was a fire burning inside. 

The earth around them changed. Lightning saw that waves of the brands from her friends moved around Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack. The four now had a pained look on their face. Jack put two of his hands and clenched them together. Lightning saw the waves of her's moving towards them, but what she saw was her younger self. Moving towards Dean.

Lumina did a sad smile, her figure faded back in forth. She did a little wave, she then whispered.

"Bye, sis." She yelled. There was a clank that happened when Lumina entered Dean's body. Lightning cried out, she had lost her self. The part of her self was now empty, the last cry was the last. She felt like she was the savior again.

Black fog appeared from behind Lucifer. He moved his hands towards the group, and with a snap of his fingers. The fog rushed towards Steve, Natasha, T'challa, and Sam. The black fog made them open their mouths. The fog entered their bodies, but then soon came back out.

"What the-" Lightning said. She then started to move from the ground, like she was flying. She thought she was the only one but she was wrong. She saw her friends fly unwillingly. Vanille flapped her arms.

The same thing happened to Steve and the others. They started to fly, they were flying towards the portal that Thanos came through. Lightning saw the horror on their faces as they disappeared into the portal. Lightning looked back down and saw that Dean and the four were still in pain. All four of them were tugging different places of their body.

'No!' Lightning thought. Lightning could see that they were branded, but there were no Falcie around. Vanille covered her mouth and cried. Fang clenched her teeth. Serah kept trying to fly forward.

A few moments before they were sucked in their own portal. Lightning saw the brands, and not all of them were the same. They weren't the same brand with different phases. They were different falcie!

Sam clenched his left arm, and what everyone saw was Pulses brand, projecting through the clothing.

Dean was holding onto his right arm, there was scars just below the wrist of the right hand, and Lindzei brand appeared. The brand shined bright. 

Castiel opened his eyes, the mark of Etro appeared on his eyes. He cried in pain as he was clenching some of his hair on his head. Serah cried out, knowing what the eye of Etro can do to you.

Jack still looked in pain, but he seemed to disappear. Cas saw as his son disappeared in a blink of an eye. Lightning had a flashback to her when she fell through the earth's floor of Gran Pulse. Was Jack being sent to Etro?

Everyone had questions. They all wanted to help Dean and the others. But they couldn't

The world of the Supernatural faded away, Lightning knew that they had left their World Line. Lightning closed her eyes as she went backwards. 

\--------

It only took a few seconds to get back to her World Line. But when they all got there. The world was at war.

The underground room with the crystal was destroyed, the only thing that was normal were the crystal. It was hot due to the broken walls. Lightning looked around, she wanted to grab her hair. She wanted to go back in time and change that mistake. But was it really a mistake? Could've this just happened anyway?

"Lightning!" Yelled a voice that she hadn't heard in awhile. Lightning jerked around and saw Leaberu holding a big gun, she had dirt on her face. Her clothes were dirty.

"What's happening?!" Yelled Serah. Leaberu pointed the gun to the door. She looked worried.

"You've got to come see this." She said, without any words. Everyone followed Leabru. They went up a flight of stairs. Usually they had to travel across the building in order to get outside, but with the war that's going on, Leaberu took it as a short cut. Leaberu was careful, but she climbed over the jagged wall. Everyone did the same thing.

When they walked through the grass. They saw a big man fighting Noctis and his crew. There was to much smoke. But Lightning could decipher who it was.

It was Thanos, Lightning remembered what he said when he snapped.

The snap made the three World Lines switch. So that means

Lightning and her group are stuck with Thanos and the Avengers monsters and villains.

The Avengers are now stuck with the Supernatural. Meaning that there would be blood everywhere, and demons and monsters everywhere.

And Dean and his group. They are stuck with the legends of the Falcie, and the horrible fates that will come with it.

To be continued in the next book: Switched Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
